Planet of No Life
(Gold Key TOS) | number = 50 | writer = Arnold Drake | artist = Alden McWilliams | published = | pages = 23 | publisher = Gold Key Comics | date = 2268 | stardate = 19:28:07 }} Kirk must die for the Evictors to survive! — Planet of No Life was a comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in . It was the 11th issue drawn by Alden McWilliams and the 19th of 22 written by Arnold Drake. In this story, a sequel to "The Evictors", the visits colonists struggling to survive on an irradiated planet in the year 2268. Description :Who can imagine the pain and rage of a people denied their own birthworld for 500,000 years? And now, facing this outcast people for a second time. Captain Kirk becomes the single target of all that blind anger ... sentenced to death beyond belief on the ''Planet of No Life.'' Summary Log entries ; Captain's log, stardate 19.28.07 : I have called a staff officer's meeting to discuss an unusual appointment to the ship's complement! ; Captain's log, stardate 19.28.07 : Assigned to explore a world that should be uninhabitable, Lieut. Jinz and I found it to be the host planet of the Sanoora, people without a world! References Characters :Bir (Sanoora) • Dvor • Inoduku • Jinz • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Rava • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Zotar • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)]] (nurse) Jinz (Admiral) Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • hovercraft • Nrakan ship • Sanoora world ship Locations :Nraka • Sanoora host planet Hell • Saturn • Transport Station 19-B Races and cultures :Human • Nrakan • Sanoora States and organizations :Federation • Sanoora Builders • Sanoora Returners • Sanoora Supreme Council • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet High Command Science and classification :anti-radiation formula • bomb • camera • cell • chemilyzer • central computer • communications • dome • energy wall • laser • missile • pistol • planetary development rating • host planet rating • observatory • scanner • sector • star chart • sword • video camera • viewscreen • weapon Ranks and titles :captain • councilor • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • general • lieutenant • magician • minority leader • rank • scientist • slave • Starfleet ranks • supreme councilor • technician Other references :amino acid • animal • assignment patch • atmosphere • briefing room • canyon • chicken • coffin • custard pie • day • drive-in movie • element • golf • history • homeworld • hornet • language • lifeform • light speed • logic • minute • mile • money • month • moss • mule • palace • piano • protein • radiation • rebellion • rock • sausage • second • sickbay • slavery • snake • soil • space • specialist rating • standard orbit • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • transporter room • tree • whale • year Chronology ;500,000 years ago : Sanoora evacuated the planet Nraka in a fleet of Sanoora world ships to avoid deadly radiation from a rogue star, leaving some people behind. ;10,000 years ago : First recorded history of Nrakan civilization. ;2266 : The Enterprise combated the Sanoora at Nraka. ;2268 : The Enterprise discovered the Sanoora host planet. Appendices Related media * – Prequel to this story, with Sanoora attempting to reclaim Nraka and expel its current inhabitants. * – As on the adopted Sanoora planet, Tristas is covered with a surface layer of moss, which the Tristians use to manufacture food and everything else needed for their civilization. Background * A four-page flashback recounts the events of . * Inoduku, Dvor, Rava, and Zotar are recurring characters who previously appeared in "The Evictors". * The cover depicted minority leader 's political opinion that Kirk should die, but the scene as shown did not actually happen in the story. Images gK50-Jinz.jpg|Lieutenant Jinz. gK50-Inoduku.jpg|Councilor Inoduku. gK50-Bir.jpg|Minority Leader Bir. gK50-Dvor.jpg|Councilor Dvor. gK50-Rava.jpg|Rava. gK50-Dahvi.jpg|Dahvi. gK50-Zotar.jpg|Zotar. Connections Timeline | before = #49: A Warp in Space | after = #51: Destination Annihilation }} }} Production history ;January 1978 : First published by Gold Key Comics ;September 2008 : Included on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD (Graphic Imaging Technologies) ;20 December 2018 : Reprinted in Graphic Novel Collection #52 (Eaglemoss) External links * * Best of Gold Key #42-61 article at The Mugato’s Blog. category:tOS comics